The present disclosure relates to an illumination unit using a solid-state light-emitting device including laser diodes (LDs). In addition, the present disclosure is directed to a projection display unit and a direct view display unit which both are equipped with the illumination unit.
Recently, projectors, which are configured to project images to a screen, are widely used in offices as well as households. A typical projector is designed to generate optical images by modulating light from a light source using a light bulb and to project the optical images to a screen. As a result, the images are displayed on a screen.
Nowadays, tiny or palm-size projectors and portable phones equipped with such a tiny projector are commercially available (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined patent Application Publication No. 2008-134324).